


How Drunk Was I?

by CrashTrash



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Accidental edging, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, implied drunk sex, oblivious Outcrier, pining Lectricy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashTrash/pseuds/CrashTrash
Summary: Outcrier wakes up to find he'd forgotten something.





	How Drunk Was I?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [lectricy](https://lectricy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the prompt! This one is for you <3

The racemaster woke up to a headache that made it hard for him to open his eyes. It felt as though the ground was shaking underneath him like an earthquake and his head was pounding with wave after wave of deep bass. 

He grumbled and rolled over into the dirty sheets of his bed only to hear a faint groan, or was that a moan? What? 

He wiped his eyes harshly and sat up as best he could, looking around until his eyes met colorless ones on the bed beside him. He was startled for a second, as the eyes were literally two inches from his own. WHAT?

Lectricy boy let out a breathy sigh and his hazy eyes raked over the Outcrier’s face in a pleading light. 

Lectricy was naked and his hands were tied by a piece of rope above his head and his knees were on the bed. He had been strung up to the hook drilled into the ceiling and had no way to get himself down. He was gagged with his own Fumerag but didn’t seem to have any injuries other than the occasional hickie and a few bitemarks. 

It was then that the racemaster’s mind began to pick up the pieces and connect the dots.

Outcrier ran a hand over his face and groaned, “The fuck…? How drunk was I?”

He brought his hand up to take the gag from Lectricy’s mouth. The boy whined and sighed deep in his chest. His tied position left his entire chest exposed and his back arched. There was a trail of bruise-colored hickies that made a vaguely heart-shaped mark on the genetaror boy’s stomach and a distinctive bite mark on his chest and another on his right shoulder. 

When the rag was removed, the generator boy breathed in deep and exhaled slowly once more. He swung gently on the hook and looked at the Outcrier. His soft voice was pleading as much as his eyes were,

“You didn’t finish…”

Outcrier snorted at his own foolishness and moved over to kneel in front of his Lectricy Boy. He could have punched himself for falling asleep, 

“Well then, I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer."


End file.
